


Zombie-San

by We_The_Three_UnitedJBJ76



Category: Zombie-San
Genre: Adoption, Adults, Attempt at Humor, Competition, Cool, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Jail, M/M, Manga, Multi, Other, Rivals, School, Teens, We hope, Zombies, itll get good, mafia, ship ships, story written by a duo, wherr all the cool kids go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_The_Three_UnitedJBJ76/pseuds/We_The_Three_UnitedJBJ76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of four teenage manga artist. They work on a series called Zombie-San. Read as they venture daily life and face constant competition and threats to their illustration. Read their chances at romance and their constant failures. Life won't turn out as easily for them as you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this is our first story, we've written others just not posted. If you have any queations or anything, you can message us at our tumblrs. (FairoFairo and TheAmazingCandyLover75)

Chapter 1  
The smell of ink, eraser dust, and sweat filled the air. There on a small table that was meant for four, sat four 15 year old teens. All of them on the verge of death and despair but they knew if they didn’t finish now they would soon regret it.  
Yes, these teens are obviously manga artist. Today is there deadline and they must finish it before 6:00 pm. Or else, they’ll die.  
“Come on guys hurry up!” Said a blonde haired man, he seemed to be beaming with happiness. “If you don’t hurry and finish before your deadline I’ll keep your paychecks.” The four students looked up from there drawings and glared at the man. They quickly looked down and continued to draw. Each had a different job to accomplish and each had 5 pages left.  
A small teen, though much older, walked up from behind the blonde and walked near the table. They pulled out a nearby chair and sat down.  
“If you’re done with your drawing then hand them over to me.” They said. “I’ll help with the tones.”  
A girl with long light ginger hair was the first to hand over her finished pages.  
“ I can help with the toning if you’d like”, she said in a quiet voice.  
“Thanks Disu-chan, I really appreciate it.” The black haired teen said. One of the others quickly lifted up their head and stood up. He was a short boy with light brown hair. He walked over to the door. He opened it and turned to the others.  
“You know I use to be a gangster so I don’t have to do this.” He said. This annoyance is Asahina, the main guy who draws the actual people.  
The blonde let out a small sigh and pointed to a boy who also had the same hair color but he wore a cool hat.  
“Chisato-kun, go get Asahina-kun again.” The blonde said.  
The so called Chisato sighed, got up, and headed after the so called Asahina.  
“At least I can always rely on Bunko-chan to still be working.” The blonde man said, turning to the so called Bunko.  
“Sorry Satou-san, I feel like throwing up.” Bunko said, slowly getting up and running off to the garbage bin. Satou, and the others made a look of disgust as they heard her puke.  
“Eh well at least you guys are still working.” Satou said. Disu and the teen just ignored Satou and continued to work.  
“Eh, don’t ignore me, Rintaro-kun....Disu-chan….you should thank me for the praise you just received.” Satou said, pretending to wipe tears away.  
As soon as he said that, Chisato came in, holding Asahina by the collar so he wouldn’t run away.  
“ I have returned”, Chisato said.  
“Just so you know…..I came here willingly.” Asahina said softly.  
“Yeah yeah whatever, now both of you get to work.” Satou said.  
They both went back to where they left off on their pages, but it wasn’t because Satou told them, but because they felt like it. At the same time, Bunko left the garbage bin and walked back to the table to work.  
“Sorry for that unpleasant moment.” Bunko said.  
“It’s alright Bunko-chan, as long as you’re alright then it’s all fine.” Rintaro said.  
“Sorry but I am also not feeling well.” She said.  
“Ah! Do you need medicine.?!” Rintaro said, acting worried.  
“No, if I die at least I’ll be free from pain.”  
“ Very true”, Chisato commented, not looking up from shading.  
“I won’t die.” Asahina added.  
“ Well isn’t that great for you”, Chisato said. Asahina said nothing but nodded his head proudly. He then continued to draw. After a while he finished drawing the people and handed it over to Satou. Asahina then walked towards the corner of the room and grabbed his bag. He pulled out an old 60s’ biker manga and began to read.  
Not even two minutes after he finished, Chisato soon got up and handed his pages to Satou. He then went over to his bag and grabbed his Ipod and began to listen to the soundtracks he had saved.  
It was now 5:30 and Bunko still hadn’t finished. Luckily she only had 1 page left but it would still take a lot of time. She was sweating nervously and wanted to just half-ass it but she knew she’d have to redraw it if she did. She felt like she should just use the pencil she was holding and just stab herself so she could get more time but Satou probably wouldn’t care.  
Now she was minutes away from being close but she had one more broken building to draw. She looked close to death but if she didn’t finish, Satou would make her life hell. With that in mind she quickly doodled the thing and then started inking it. She rushed gracefully and had one more minute to finish. When she finished she handed it to Satou.  
“ Have we all finished?”, Chisato asked, taking off a earbud  
“Yup, now I’ll have them sent tomorrow and I’ll treat us to dinner at a family diner.” Satou said cheerfully.  
“ I don’t believe something like that”, Chisato said.  
“Wait did you say tomorrow?” Bunko said. “Are you telling us that our deadline could have been met tomorrow.”  
“Yup,” Satou said happily, “But what does it matter, you’re done now so things are fine.”  
“ So basically, we didn't need to sit here today and we could’ve just died until tomorrow?”, Chisato said.  
Satou only nodded his head happily. The four artist only gave him a glare and Rintaro just left the room right away. Satou just continued to smile and pack up his things. He waved them goodbye and happily skipped away. The four of them just sat at the table and looked down pitifully.  
Disu quickly got up, bowed, and quickly left, grabbing her bag along the way. Bunko also got up and grabbed her things. She waved goodbye to the others and walked out of the room. Now it was only Chisato and Asahina. Asahina grabbed a scrap of paper from his bag and began to scribble on the paper. He crumbled it up and then threw it at Chisato and stared for a while. Chisato straightened the paper out and read it.  
“Chisato……+U+.........:L…...please get me food.” Stated the paper.  
Chisato only looked at Asahina, shook his head, and threw the paper out the open window. Asahina stared at the window and then walked over to the window. It was only the second floor. He sat on the edge and waved at Chisato. Chisato waved back. Asahina nodded proudly and let himself slide off the edge slowly.  
Chisato sighed and then got up. He walked over towards the window and grabbed Asahina by the arm. He struggled to get him back into the room, but he managed it.  
“But my paper.” Asahina said sadly.  
“ Make a new one”.  
“That one was special.”  
“ All you did was draw faces on it”.  
“Yeah….but it was my first.”  
“ Then make your second first”  
“Buy me lunch.”  
“ I have no money on me”  
Asahina frowned a mighty frown and crossed his arms. He then grabbed his bag and began to spin around the room, holding his bag by the strap.  
“Do you think I can go to the girl dorms without being caught.” Asahina asked.  
Chisato shrugged. “ Maybe, but why do you wanna go there?”  
“Bunko will feed me, she’s like a second mom.” .  
“ What if she isn’t at her room?”  
“Then Disu will feed me cause she’s too shy to refuse.”  
“ But what if she’s to shy to move?”.  
“Then I’ll borrow Bunko’s wallet.”  
“ What if she took her wallet”  
“She has two, one at home and one to go.”  
“ Wow, you know your information on this stuff”.  
“Bunko tells me this, she told all of us when we first met.”  
“ Oh yeah”  
Asahina then stared at Chisato, and then slapped him. “I use to be a gangster.” Asahina said, running off quickly.  
Chisato touched his reddening cheek. “ Well screw you too”, Chisato said before standing up and leaving the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yups.

Chapter 2

It was hot day this Saturday and it was a nice time for our artist to relax and have some fun for once. Asahina, Bunko, Chisato, and Disu were out in the town to find references for their story. Asahina examined many of the people that walked by, Bunko looked at all of the buildings and any other type of things that stood out, Chisato just looked around happily at things with simple colors, and Disu just looked at small animals that were out.  
“ Aren’t colors beautiful”, Chisato said.  
“I agree, yet I find this lovely atmosphere to be more appealing.” Bunko said.  
“I don’t care, I’m just hungry.” Asahina said.  
“ I’ve got no money, so I can’t pay for crap”, Chisato said.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for the meals.” Bunko said, “Ah I forgot to ask, Disu-chan are you hungry as well?”  
“...Yeah”, she said quietly.  
“Okay, let’s go find the nearest one and start eating.” Bunko said.  
“Let’s go to a buffet.” Said Asahina.  
“ I don’t wanna”, Chisato said.  
“Pizzeria.” Asahina said quietly.  
“ No thank you”, Disu whispered.  
“Italian Restaurant.” Asahina muttered.  
“Sorry I don’t have enough money for something like that.” Bunko said.  
“Then where do we go.” Asahina asked, feeling depressed.  
“ We go somewhere”, Chisato said.  
“How about we go to a Korean barbeque.” Bunko said, “I’d be willing to cook the meat if anyone doesn’t want to.”  
“ No thanks”, Chisato said.  
“Alright then, Chisato where would you like to go?” Bunko asked.  
“ Taco Bell”.  
“No thank you.” Bunko and Asahina said.  
“Disu where would you like to go?” Bunko asked.  
“ Wendy’s”.  
“Okay then let’s go.” Bunko said. Asahina crossed his arms and just walked slowly behind them.  
Once arriving, they noticed how little of people there were. There were hardly any cars in the parking lot and no people were visible in the restaurant through the windows. Bunko took the first step into the shop and held the door out for them. They then walked over to the register.  
They each gave the person at the register their order. They stood off to the side waiting for their meal to come. Finally, a person set their food on the counter, and the four instantly knew it was theirs the moment they laid eyes on it. They grabbed their meals and headed to the table. They sat at a booth instead of a table and began to eat their unhealthy meals.  
“ So what are we gonna do after this?”, Chisato asked.  
“We could rent a bike and go for a ride.” Bunko suggested.  
“ I don’t wanna”, Chisato said. Asahina glared at him and just smashed his burger into Chisato’s face. Bunko was a little surprised and grabbed a napkin. She wiped away the mess that was on his face.  
“Asahina, no need to be rude to Chisato.” Bunko said.  
“Chisato is so picky.” Asahina complained.  
“It’s not my fault I was born that way”, Chisato said.  
“It is.” Asahina said.  
“ It’s not”.  
“It is.”  
“Now, now no need to start an argument.” Bunko said, trying to calm them down, though it was only Asahina who was the most worked up.  
Disu just sat in the corner silently, sipping on her milkshake while listening to them talk and bicker. Asahina lunged across the table and tried to attack Chisato but Bunko held him back. Bunko let out a sigh and looked around the place. She felt very grateful that not many people were here. Once Asahina calmed down, Bunko cleaned up the mess that Asahina made.  
“So Disu, since you’re the only calm one where would you like to go?” Bunko asked.  
Disu only shrugged.  
“ I don’t really care…”, she said quietly, her mouth still on the straw.  
“How about we just head for a bike ride to calm down the tension.” Bunko said. “It seems that will be the best choice.”  
“ Ehh, I’m not really in the mood for a bike ride though”, Chisato whined. The three just ignored Chisato and began to leave. Bunko pulled Chisato from his seat and Disu followed behind. Bunko made sure her grip was tight on Chisato and also pulled Asahina along. She smiled satisfied and began to walk. Disu just followed behind calmly.  
“ So where do we get the bikes”, Chisato asked, a bit annoyed.  
“There’s a bike shop nearby so we can rent them.” Bunko said.  
“ Oh”.  
Bunko smiled and then continued to walk with pleasure. It took only a mere 5 minutes to get to the shop and Bunko quickly rented a bike. It was a four seater and she seemed happy with her choice.  
“Come now, let’s all hop on.” Bunko said with a delighted smile.  
Chisato only stood there and looked at the bike. He did not like it.  
“ I’m not gonna sit on that”. Bunko looked down sadly but still sat on the bike. She looked at the other two and they instantly got on the bike as well. Now the three of them stared at Chisato.  
“ Welp, I'm going home”, Chisato said, starting to walk off. Before he could even make 10 steps away, Bunko held onto his shoulder tightly and then shoved him onto the seat of the bike. She quickly jumped on in the front and began to pedal quickly. Asahina and Disu followed along with Bunko’s actions and pedaled harder.  
“Sorry Chisato, but I am also tired with your refusal towards everything. Bunko said sincerely.  
“ Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I don’t know how to ride a bike, and currently I am feeling very scared”, Chisato said, before letting go of the handle and falling onto the ground. Bunko quickly stopped pedaling and hit the breaks. She jumped off the bike and ran towards Chisato. Disu and Asahina then both fell to the side. Disu quickly got to her feet, and watched Bunko run off. Asahna dd the same only he just picked up the bike from the side.  
Bunko grabbed Chisato by the hands and pulled him up from the ground. She turned him around a few times to check for any type of injury. Once she was sure there was no injury she gave Chisato a big hug and then patted his head.  
“Thank goodness you’re okay.” Bunko said, with a sigh of relief.  
“ Well, I’ll be continuing my journey home then”, Chisato said, turning around and starting to walk. But he suddenly stopped when he felt the sharp pain that happened every time he walked. Bunko looked worried and ran towards Chisato.  
“Chisato, are you alright, any injuries that I did not detect?” Bunko asked.  
“ I think….I scraped my knee”. Bunko looked even more worried. She then kneeled down and looked down at Chisato.  
“Please roll up your pant sleeves.” She commanded.  
Chisato bent down and rolled up his pants. A large wound that covered his knee was obviously visible. It was also bleeding quite a bit. Bunko rolled down the pants then picked Chisato up by his waist and held him over her shoulders. She turned to Asahina and Disu.  
“Come with me and bring the bike, we’re going to the nearest convenience store and getting bandages.” Bunko said. Asahina and Disu just grabbed the bike and headed in the opposite direction.  
“Sorry Bunko but Disu and I gotta go back and return the bike, we said we’d only rent it for an hour.” Asahina said. Disu only nodded her head.  
“Ah I see, that is true.” Bunko said. “Well then see you tomorrow.” With that, Bunko carried Chisato to their destination. There their adventure ended and their next adventure awaited the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We forgot to mention that we also have a blog dedicated to this story where we have all the character designs so yeh ( it's Zombie-San-The-Blog


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoi =u=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any thoughts ya have on the chapter at our tumblrs or comments =u=

Today was like any other day. The four teenagers sat at a round table in a small room, working on their own things that was related to their manga. Asahina was drawing the characters as usual and Bunko was working hard on the backgrounds. Disu put every single detail she could put in the zombies she was drawing while Chisato shaded a page. They all sat there in a peaceful silence.   
Until the silence got ruined. Satou burst into the room and was waving around a small flyer. He seemed to be really excited about something but the 4 didn’t care.  
“Hello my wonderful artist!” Satou shouted. “I just booked a room for all of us at the Tatsumaki hot spring.”  
“ I’m not going ”, Chisato instantly said. Everyone ignored Chisato and just focused on Satou.  
“That does sound appealing but when are we going?” Bunko asked.  
“This Saturday!” Satou said happily.  
“So it’s the day after our deadline……NOICE.” Asahina said.   
Disu remained quiet, but nodded her head in agreement.   
“Welp I’m glad you all agree, ‘cause told your parents about the trip and they all agreed for you to go.” Satou said happily.   
Chisato groaned, and just hung his head. Asahina just patted his back.   
“Don’t worry…… I’ll be there for you.” Asahina said quietly.   
Chisato just glared at him. Asahina then began to rub his back and continue to draw at the same time. Bunko saw this and laughed at Asahina’s actions. Disu only smiled.   
Satou quickly turned to Rintaro, who happened to be in the corner, and had a large smile “You’re coming too.” Satou said happily.   
“I can’t go.” Rintaro said, “There’s no spring for my gender.”  
“Don’t worry.” Satou said. “It’s my families’ so I made sure there was one for people of your gender.” Rintaro just looked down and showed no emotion, though on the inside they felt a bit happy.   
“ I still don’t understand why I have to go”, Chisato said.   
“Cause then we can all have fun together.” Satou said.  
“Don’t worry Chisato, I’m sure you’ll have fun.” Bunko said with a light smile.   
“ No I won’t”.   
Asahina let out a small, annoyed sigh and walked over to Chisato and began to pull on his cheeks.  
“Stop being annoying.” Asahina said.   
Chisato ignored him, and tried swatting his hands away. Asahina countered this by skillfully kicking Chisato’s hands. Chisato hissed in pain and kicked him on the right leg. Asahina gave no reaction but just jumped up and placed his feet on top of Chisato’s leg and stared down at him.  
“I am superior.” Asahina said.  
“ Whatever”.   
“Asahina get down from that and continue working.” Satou said. Asahina just nodded his head and jumped off.   
The four of them then proceeded back to what they were working on. It was a pretty comfortable silence they all worked in, besides Satou being there, and it seemed they all were listening to their own music. Suddenly Bunko got up from her seat and headed towards the door.  
“I’ll be right back.” She said. With that she left her phone at her station and her music was still playing.   
Chisato got curious and picked up one of the earbuds (The right one to be exact). He then held it up to his ear and listened. He was shocked by the sudden lyrics that were playing through, and slowly placed it down and returned back to his work, somewhat horrified.   
Asahina looked at him and then picked up the earbud. He slowly placed it in his ear. He was taken back by how sickly sweet the song sounded and how high the singer was singing. Asahina still continued to listen but then the song switched to something even worse. He placed the earbud down and looked down at his drawings.  
“She listens to the same songs my mom listens to.” Asahina said.   
Chisato only nodded in agreement, but continued working.   
Disu was next to pick up the earbud that lay on the table. She was also somewhat surprised, but it didn’t shock her too much since she suspected she’d be that type of person. She put it down casually and then returned back to her zombie drawing.   
Bunko soon entered the room and sat back down, she picked up her earbuds and placed them in. The three glanced up at her for a moment and then looked down. Bunko didn’t notice and was still working on her drawings.  
Later after that Asahina got up to leave, he left behind his mp3. He said nothing to the them when he left.   
Disu was the first to pick up the earbud. She knew it was rude, but she thought why the hell not. She was quite surprised at the music that boomed into her ears. It was actually quite nice, but still quite surprising.   
Bunko was the next to pick up the earbud. She was also surprised by what she heard play. They were all familiar arrangements that she knew but they were all played by an orchestra. They were good songs that she enjoyed and there was also songs she didn’t know of. She finished listening and quickly went back to drawing.   
Chisato was the last to pick of the earbud. He, as the others, was surprised by the melodies that flowed through his head. He honestly enjoyed the melody of the songs. He decided Asahina’s music taste was ‘alright’. He then went back to drawing quite satisfied.   
Asahina rushed back into the room and flung himself onto his chair and picked up his pencil. He listened to his music, humming a bit to the beat, and continued his drawings.   
Disu was next to leave the room. She hurriedly dropped her phone on the table, her earbuds banging against the table, and rushed out of the room, no comment, nothing.   
The three stared at the earbuds with curiosity. None of them really knew much about Disu and what she did. She was someone who seemed hard to figure out and get close to.   
Bunko was the first to listen in. She was a bit hesitant but she quickly grabbed the earbuds and listened closely. The sudden loudness and quickness of the song surprised her but she was also more surprised by the fact that this was what Disu listened to. Her fragile heart cracked a bit but she kept a straight faced and placed the earbuds down.   
As soon as Bunko placed down the earbud, Chisato quickly grabbed it and placed it up to his ear. He jumped a bit at the sudden loudness of the song and the fast tempo. He did enjoy it, but he was shocked that a person like Disu listened to this type of music. It did somewhat change his look on Disu. He knew she rode a skateboard and all, but he didn’t expect her to like rap.   
Asahina was the last one to listen to the song. Not much of expression showed up on his face but all he did was give a small nod of approval. Asahina always sensed a bit of a hardcore nature from Disu and wouldn’t be surprised if a skateboarding, rap loving, shy girl was secretly apart of the mafia or even an ex-delinquent. He smiled a bit and then put the earbuds down.   
Disu then quietly entered the room. She felt something odd once entering, but she brushed it off and went back to her drawing, listening to the fast tempo of the song she was listening to.   
Chisato then suddenly got up and dropped his phone on the table, and ran out of the room. Once again the three stared at the phone.   
Bunko grabbed the earbuds instantly and began to listen intently. She expected something hardcore or bland but instead she was surprised with just instrumentals. Some were pieces of music from movies she seen before. She placed it down and had pleased smile. She felt proud of Chisato for some reason.  
Disu was up next to grab the earbud. She was also expecting Chisato to listen to something more tougher and songs that would be in the top charts and all that, but she was wrong. It was way better than what she expected. She listened to the melodies and rhythms that sounded so familiar. She then placed the ear bud back on the table. Her face didn’t give any reaction or anything, but she was happy.   
Last was Asahina to listen to the music. He carefully placed the earbuds in his ears. He waited for a moment since it seemed the song hadn’t start. It took a second and his ears were filled with beautiful melodies and wonderful tempos. He could sleep to something like this. He kind of didn’t want to take of the earbuds but he did so he wouldn’t be caught.   
Chisato soon came back. He continued listening to the wonderful melodies of his music and at the same time worked on shading in. There ended their round of listening to each other's songs and they all continued to work. Each of them concentrated on their work for about thirty minutes, before they started doing their own fun stuff.   
Satou was already long gone so there was no one to tell them to get back to work, and Rintaro usually never cared for what they did. This routine happened nearly everyday.  
Asahina soon began to rest on the table and stare up at the ceiling. He quickly started to mumble random things that made no sense and that didn’t match up together.   
“Hey did you guys know I use to be a gangster?” Asahina asked.  
Chisato ignored this, and began tracing circles around the table with his finger. Bunko just nodded her head and began to draw out random sketches in her sketchbook.   
Disu began humming a random song while curling her hair around her finger.   
Asahina rolled around to face Chisato and pap his face for a while. He then rolled to Disu booped her nose. He rolled once again and this time her was facing Bunko.  
“I love you mom.” Asahina said.  
“I love you too, Asahina.” Bunko said.   
“I love you Disu!” Asahina shouted.   
Disu only nodded.   
“I love you Chisato!” Asahina shouted even louder.   
“ Cool”, was all he said.   
“Cool.” Asahina said, trying to follow the same tone as Chisato.   
The four continued sitting there for some time, before they decided it was a good time to go home.


	4. Chapter cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the hot springs brings all sorts of adventure =u=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooooo, we got updattteeeeee

Finally it was the day of the hot spring trip. All six of them were packed into Satou’s car. The four, who were not Satou and Rintaro, were squashed by all the luggage, which was half of Satou’s.   
“ Why do you need all this luggage?”, Chisato asked.   
“Because I need all my beauty products.” Satou said.  
Chisato just huffed, annoyed by all the luggage. Rintaro was also annoyed just like Chisato, but for different reasons. Rintaro was extremely exhausted and feeling feverish. Their face was semi-flushed red and they coughed every 5 seconds.   
“ Hey Rintaro, are you alright?”, Disu asked quietly.   
Rintaro turned back to them and just nodded slowly. “I’m fine.” they said.   
Disu nodded, and then proceeded to look out the window. Bunko was right next to Disu and was sleeping silently with her headphones plugged in her ears.   
Asahina was next to Chisato, and was humming along to the tune of his music and looking out the window. He looked to be drifting off into a deep thought and seemed to have a sad look in his eye.  
Chisato had his head rested against the window, seeming to be half asleep. Asahina was still continuing to hum. He rested his head on Bunko for a moment and then switched to Chisato. He hummed a higher tune and then patted Chisato’s head. He switched back to Bunko and hummed louder. He was then on Chisato once again and then on Bunko. This cycle just repeated.   
Chisato was too tired to care what Asahina was doing, so he said nothing to him. Asahina was now bored with this and just sat still.  
“Hey did you know I use to be a choir boy?” Asahina said.   
Chisato ignored him once again, and continued leaning his head against the window. Asahina didn’t like this silence and then rested against Chisato.  
“Don’t ignore me,” Asahina said, “Bunko’s already asleep and Disu is too far out there.”   
“ That’s cool”.   
“Chisato,” Asahina said, “let’s play a game.”   
“ No”.   
“Why?”   
“ Whatever”.   
“That doesn’t answer my question.”   
“ Yeah”.   
“Give me a good answer.”   
“ No”.   
“Please.”   
“ Nah”  
“Yeh.”   
“ What game”, Chisato asked, sounding tired.   
“I spy or two truths and a lie.”   
“ Nah”.   
Asahina frowned at his answer.   
“Let’s play two truths and one lie,” Asahina said, raising his hands up in the air, “I’ll start. I use to be a choir boy, I joined a gang in middle school, and I had a girlfriend in middle school.”   
Chisato only stayed silent and continued to try and ignore Asahina.   
“Hey Chisato, guess please.” Asahina said, poking at Chisato’s side.   
“ Why?”  
“Cause I’m bored.”   
“ You didn’t have a girlfriend.”  
“Correct, I had a boyfriend in middle school though,” Asahina said, “Anyways it’s your turn.”  
“ Nah”.  
“Please.”   
“ I don’t feel like it”.   
“Why?”   
“ I’m tired”.   
“Hi tired, I’m Asahina."  
Chisato sighed and lifted his head off the window.  
“ Fine, I’ll play”. Chisato then began to think and then said, “ I know how to play the saxophone, I almost got eaten by an alligator, and I'm advanced in math”.   
“You don’t play the saxophone.”   
Chisato shook his head.   
“You’re not advanced in math.”   
Chisato nodded.   
“So you almost got eaten by an alligator.”   
“ Yup”.   
“How?”   
“ I went to the zoo, snuck into the alligator place, and the alligator attacked me.”   
“Wow...well anyways it’s my turn.” Asahina said. “I have a mom and a brother, I use to have my hair dyed green, and I own a bunch of earrings and rings.”   
“ You didn’t have your hair dyed”.   
“Yup.”   
“ I guess it’s my turn then.,” Chisato said. “ My mom works at the salon, I don’t like wearing hats, and I’ve never cried in my whole life”.   
“You did cry sometime in your life.”   
He shook his head.   
“You’re not human…” Asahina said quietly. “Then your mom doesn’t work in a salon.”   
Chisato shook his head once more.   
“Oh….I feel stupid now, you do wear hats so you can’t hate wearing them.”   
Chisato nodded.   
“Welp, it’s mine turn again. My dad is a construction worker, I had only one friend before I entered Reina Academy, and I was involved in sadistic game back in my last year of middle school.”   
“ You didn’t have a friend”.   
“Wrong.”   
“ Your dad wasn’t a construction worker”.   
“Yup, he was apart of some mafia.”   
Chisato looked at him, but then back out the window  
“ It’s my turn now.” Chisato said after some time.   
“ I don’t like the cold weather, my father’s a fisherman and I like penguins”. .   
“You’re father wasn’t a fisherman.”   
Chisato shook his head.   
“You like cold weather.”   
“ Yes”.   
“Okay, I own hardcore yaoi manga, I wear makeup sometimes, I am in love with someone.”   
“ You are not in love”.   
“Wrong.”   
“ You don’t own yaoi manga”.   
“Yup.”   
“ Oh, okay then…. I can only play the piano and saxophone, I was born in America and I don’t like spicey food”.   
“You like spicy food.”   
“ Nope”.   
“You can’t play the piano and saxophone.”   
“ Well, you got it right, but I can play them, and others”, Chisato explained.   
“Ohhh, well I use to get bullied when I was a kid for being short, I go cosplaying with Bunko every Sunday, and I have a small rose garden.”   
“ You don’t have a rose garden”.   
“I do, it’s for my mom.”   
“ You didn’t get bullied”.   
“Right, I had a friend who scared people so nobody bullied me for any reason.”   
Chisato nodded. “ I go rapping with Disu on Wednesdays, I only like songs in Japanese, I can’t cook anything”.   
“You don’t listen to songs in only japanese.”   
“ Yeah”.   
“Okay my turn, in the gang I was in I was known for being the devil dove, I once smoked one cigarette, and I play horror rpgs.”  
“ You never smoked”.   
“Correct, I can’t stand the smell of smoke so I could never do that.”   
“ Okay, I have a hamster named Trippy, I’ve never won a medal for any sport, and I’ve been hospitalised before”.   
“You have won a medal before.”   
Chisato nodded.   
At that moment Chisato and Asahina felt themselves jerk forward for the car had come to a stop. Bunko slowly started to wake up and Satou and Rintaro got out from the car. All of them grabbed their luggage and began to make their way to the building. Out of nowhere a bunch of people began to head to the car and grab nearly all of Satou’s luggage.   
When they finally made it to their room, they were each handed a key to the room. In the room there was a small, round Kotatsu with small pillows at each side. There was also a small dining room and three bedrooms with two beds in each. In each room was a private spring.  
“Okay guys I sent up who’s sleeping with who.” Satou said, “Chisato and Asahina share a room, Bunko and Disu share a room, and Rintaro and I share a room.”   
Chisato groaned. Satou, Disu and Bunko seemed please with the arrangements. Rintaro was feeling even more sick. While Asahina didn’t care. The six of them then proceeded to go to their rooms that were assigned.   
As soon as they entered their room, Asahina threw his one bag of luggage to the left. He then walked over to the closet to pull out his futon, blanket, and pillow. He unfolded it and then laid down on it.   
“I feel comfortable.” Asahina said.   
“ Whatever”, was all Chisato said, before going to get himself a futon, blanket and pillow. He then unfolded it and instantly laid down.  
“Twinzies .” Asahina said plainly.   
Chisato only ignored him and turned on his side. Asahina stared at Chisato for a moment, but those moments lasted longer when he noticed there was a spider on Chisato’s head.   
Chisato didn't notice at all, and remained on his side. Asahina stared wide eyed as he watched the spider move around Chisato’s head. Chisato then began to move around and then sat up and stared at the wall. Asahina still stared with wide eyes, not wanting to cause a ruckus.   
“ What are you staring are?”, he asked.  
“You’re beautiful face.” Asahina lied.   
“ No”.  
“There’s a spider on your head.”   
“ No there isn't”, Chisato said, but at the same time he smacked himself on the head with his hand. And sure enough he felt something. He instantly got up and ran straight to the bathroom. Asahina quickly followed behind him.   
Chisato grabbed a paper towel and grabbed the spider and threw it at the wall. Asahina looked shocked and stared at the towel. The spider crawled out and then moved away. Chisato then quickly washed his hair, before walking out of the bathroom. Asahina followed behind and then jumped back into his spot.   
Chisato was pretty pale now. He has always hated spiders and has never wanted to deal with them. He was now sitting up on his futon, back facing Asahina. Asahina seemed pretty worried about Chisato. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a small coloring book with crayons. He slowly walked over to Chisato and placed them down next to him. He went back to his spot and then laid down.   
Chisato made no move to grab the coloring book and continued to stare at the wall, thinking what could've happened if that spider has remained on his head.  
“Chisato.” Asahina whispered. “Use the book to practice your shading……….you still suck at it.”   
“ Whatever”.  
Asahina pouted for a moment when he realized Chisato wasn’t gonna use it. Asahina then pulled out something else from his backpack. They were sock puppets. They all resembled the six of them. Chisato remained where he was, just staring at the wall.   
Asahina grabbed a sock puppet that resembled himself and then grabbed one that resembled Chisato. He then began to play with them.  
“Hey Mini-Chisato why do you think Chisato is staring at the wall and ignoring me?” Asahina asked the puppet.   
“Well, maybe he’s still scared there’s more spiders.” Mini-Chisato said, which was obviously Asahina speaking but in a lower tone.   
Chisato then finally moved. He went from his sitting position to lying down.   
“Ah, Chisato moved.” Asahina said.  
“Whatever.” Mini-Chisato said.   
“ Whatever”, Chisato said, right after.   
“Whoa, now it definitely feels like there’s truly two Chisatos here.” Asahina said.  
“It sure does.” Mini-Asahina said, which is again obviously Asahina talking but this time in a higher tone.   
Chisato only ignored Asahina’s puppet show. Asahina frowned at him and just laid down. He continued to play with the two puppets.   
“Hey Mini-Chisato, why doesn’t Chisato talk to us?” Asahina asked.  
“Cause, he’s not cool like me.” Mini-Chisato said.   
Chisato was now closing his eyes, and had his arm over his forehead. Asahina and his puppets stared at Chisato. He had a pose of a princess from a book Asahina’s mother read to him before.   
“He’s getting ready to sleep…….you know what that means.” Asahina whispered to his puppets.  
“Let’s draw on his face.” Mini-Asahina whispered back. Asahina smiled and nodded his head.   
“ Don’t you dare”, Chisato whispered.   
Asahina jumped a bit and turned to look at Chisato. He looked surprised and then turned back to look at his puppets.   
“He heard us.” Asahina whispered.  
“He’s just like me, he hears everything about himself.” Mini-Chisato said.   
Chisato remained in the same position.   
“Hey Chisato…….Are you tired?” Asahina suddenly asked.   
Chisato slowly nodded.   
“Why?”   
Chisato shrugged.   
“Then I shall sleep too.” Asahina threw his puppets off and then packed them back in his backpack.   
“ Huh?”.   
“Well I’ll be bored, so I might as well sleep to wash away this boredness.”   
“ Oh… I wasn’t going to sleep”.   
“You weren’t?”  
“ No”.   
“You looked like you were.”   
“ Okay”.   
“So will you talk to me?”   
“ No”.   
“Why?”   
“ Don’t feel like it”.   
“But aren’t you bored too?”   
“ No”.   
“Eh? Okay….”  
Chisato then remained silent, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Asahina also stayed silent and had himself covered in the blanket. He stared at the wall, being bored out of his mind.   
Chisato glanced at Asahina, but then reverted back to staring at the ceiling.  
Asahina was quietly mumbling random things to himself and tried to make himself fall asleep but it didn’t work. He then softly hummed a tune to himself, maybe this would help but it probably wouldn’t.   
Chisato noticed Asahina’s humming, and was quite annoyed.   
“ Shush”.   
Asahina did and then continued to do his mumbling in hopes of trying to get himself to sleep.   
“ What are you doing?”, Chisato asked.   
“Trying to sleep cause I’m bored.” Asahina said plainly.   
“ Why won’t you go do something else then?”.   
“I don’t know what to do.”   
“ Go bother other people”.   
“I don’t wanna.”   
“ Whatever”.   
Asahina then said nothing and just fell asleep.   
Chisato was then left, staring at the ceiling. He then realized how bright the room was and decided to just get up. Seeing as how Asahina was annoying him for the last ten minutes, he decided to do something. He crept up next to him, and kicked him. Asahina groaned in pain but just continued to sleep. Chisato then walked away and sat back down from where he was before. Now, he was bored. He then grabbed his phone from his bag, and started playing a random soundtrack out loud.   
While that was going on Bunko and Disu were in there room with their futons ready and their bags placed respectfully in a corner. Unlike Chisato and Asahina, their Futons seemed more closer.   
“Ah it’s quite nice today isn’t it.” Bunko said happily.   
Disu nodded.   
“Since we will be going to the springs soon, we should tie our hair up so that our heads won’t be to warm.” Bunko said. “We wouldn’t want to faint from the heat.”   
“ Okay”, Disu said silently.   
“Would you like me to put your hair up?” Bunko offered.  
“ Sure”.   
Bunko smiled even more and grabbed a hair band and brush from her bag. She then marched towards Disu and sat down.   
“So would you like your hair in a ponytail, Pigtail, or bun?” Bunko asked.  
“ Bun please”.   
Bunko smiled happily and began to work on Disu’s hair. Disu’s hair was quite smooth so it was easy to work with and form a bun.   
“Ah this reminds when I use to do Riki’s hair.” Bunko said happily.   
Disu smiled, but remained silent.   
Bunko finished doing her hair and then began to work on her own. It was just a simple ponytail so it took a total of 10 seconds.   
Now the two were left in silence. It was a comfortable silence so it wasn’t awkward between. Besides, being quiet is what the two usually did around one another.   
Disu then reached for her bag to pull out her phone and earbuds. Bunko also reached for her bag, but only pulled out a sketchbook and began to practice drawing. Disu began to listen to her super cool rap songs, humming softly to the rhythm and melody. It was peaceful for a moment but then they heard a loud noise come from the next room. It was the sound of a door slamming open and then footsteps banging down loudly.   
“ What was that?”, Disu asked, removing a earbud.   
“It sounded like someone was running.” Bunko replied with.   
Disu nodded slowly, and then returned to her music. Bunko also returned to doing what she was doing.   
After some time, Disu got bored and turned off her music, taking off her earbuds as well. She reached for her bag and put her stuff away.   
“ Do you know what time it is?”, she asked Bunko. Bunko quickly pulled out her phone and checked the time.   
“It is 12:06.” She replied.   
Disu nodded.  
“ Are we gonna do anything?”.   
“I’m not sure,” Bunko said, “though I remember seeing a mini arcade when we were heading to our room, we could go there if you’d like.”   
“ Sure”.   
Bunko smiled and then got up from her spot and put her things.   
“Okay then let’s go.” Bunko said with glee, grabbing her purse from her bag and heading towards the door.   
Thus we move onto everyone’s favorite group. Rintaro and Satou were laying about in their room. Satou was bored out of his mind, while Rintaro found comfort in the silence they were in.   
“ Hey Rintaro, do you like penguins?”.   
“They’re okay.” Rintaro said.   
“ They’re amazing”.   
Rintaro just stayed quiet.   
“ Did you know the fastest penguin called a Gentoo can swim up to 22 mph?”  
“Oh.”  
“ Yeah, pretty interesting”.   
“Yup.”   
“ It’s also a fact that some penguin species leave the male penguin to nurse the egg, while the female penguin goes out to hunt”.   
“Cool.”   
“Yeah”.   
Satou then got up from his lying position and faced Rintaro.   
“ What are we gonna do?”.   
:”I don’t know.”   
“ We… should go… penguin hunting”. Satou then proceeded to the door, and slid it open.   
“ Goodbye Rintaro”, he said as he disappeared into the hallway. Rintaro just watched him go and then began to look through Satou’s bag, trying to find his wallet.   
Satou then burst into the room.   
“ I give- hey, what the huckleberry finn are you doing!?”.   
Rintaro pushed the bag away and just laid down.  
“Nothing.” They responded with.  
“ I don’t believe you Tom Sawyer”.   
“Tom Lawyer?”   
“ SAWYER!”  
“Yeah whatever.”  
“ NO it’s not whatever. You were about to rob me!”  
“Nah, you were just seeing things.”  
“ No, I'm pretty sure my two eyeballs on my face don't lie to me. If they did, then I wouldn't have chosen this hair color”, Satou said, pointing at his hair.  
“Maybe you're partially blind.”   
“ No I'm not partially blind, I am very much strong sighted”.  
“Whatever you say.”   
Satou began to pace back and forth.   
“ What are we gonna do”.   
Rintaro just shrugged and leaned against the wall.  
“I don’t really wanna do anything involving you.” They said.  
Satou dramatically put his hand across his chest.   
“ Offense taken”.   
“Whatever, man.” Rintaro said, not really caring much about what Satou said. They then got up and walked passed Satou. “I’m going to get a coffee from the vending machines.” They said.  
“ OKay, that’s cool! Leave me alone here to suffer, yeah that’s cool. Whoo, I’m gonna have so much fun here… by myself…. In this room…. Yeah….. Fun!”.  
Satou then sighed. He had nothing else to do except sit down, in this crap of a room.   
After about an hour, everyone was in their rooms and were each getting ready to go to the open air bath house. They left their rooms with robes on and walked together towards the baths. Once they arrived at their locations they all went their separate ways. Disu and Bunko went to the girls’ bath, Satou, Asahina, and Chisato went to the boys’ bath, and Rintaro went to the nonbinary bath.   
Once Rintaro had arrived at the bath assigned to them, they slowly got into the bath and just let themselves relax. The bath was empty and it was very peaceful. They felt grateful for the silence and felt they could fall asleep thanks to this calmness. That is until they could hear Satou shouting from the bath next door. The calmness soon slipped away to be filling with Satou’s continuous shouts. Rintaro didn’t even know what the guy was saying, and couldn’t find it in themselves to care. So they decided to ignore it, and continue to what they had been doing before.   
Bunko and Disu both laid in the corner of the bath since most of the other   
females surround the center. It wasn’t that full, it was just that the two didn’t want to be near others. It was pretty quiet, aside from the talk the other people were making. Something about a model and how they thought they saw him a while ago.   
“So, Disu doesn’t this water feel good?” Bunko asked.   
“ Yeah, I guess”, Disu replied, awkwardly.   
“I wonder who this model is that they’re talking about.” Bunko said. “Do you have any idea?”   
“ Satou most likely”.   
“Ah that makes sense, I mean he’s the only model we know that’s here.” Bunko said with a chuckle. “I wonder what the others are doing?”   
“ Maybe sitting around like we are”.   
“Haha maybe Rintaro but I doubt that the others are just sitting around.”  
“ What do you suggest Chisato and Asahina are doing?”.   
“Probably just some simple roughhousing.”  
“ What does that mean?”.  
“You know like Asahina flipping over Chisato, or Asahina body slamming Satou, or even Satou slapping Asahina for messing around.”  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh”  
They then heard a yell from across the other bath. It sound like Satou but the two weren’t really sure but it sure caused a disturbance with the others in the bath.  
“ What was that?”, Disu asked.  
“I don’t know, but it sounded like a scream coming from the boy’s hot spring.” Bunko said. “It sounded like Satou.”  
“ Why would Satou scream though?”  
“Maybe they slipped, or maybe they saw a spider.”   
“ Okay, but what if it was something else?”.  
“Oh, then what do you think it is?”   
“ Maybe they got attacked”.  
“By who?”  
“ I don't know”.  
“Who would attack a hot springs anyway?”   
“ Criminals….”, Disu whispered.  
“They’ll be fine if there are criminals.”   
“ How do you know?”  
“Satou’s there.”  
“ Isn't that bad?”  
“Have you ever done something to accidentally offend or make him mad?”   
“ No..”.  
“He gets very annoying, I can’t even tolerate him.”   
“ You’ve made him mad?”, Disu asked, eyes widening.  
“I told him that his hair was uneven and he got mad at me.”  
“Over that?”.  
“Yup.”  
“ Oh, how's he like when he's mad?”.  
“He doesn’t stop talking about how he isn’t that perfect and that he has flaws like everyone else and that just because he’s rich doesn’t mean he can't feel.”  
“ Oh,” Disu said, while holding back a laugh.  
“Yeah, you may be laughing now but I’m sure not even you can tolerate his rants.”  
“ I think I could”.   
“Okay, whatever you say.”   
Disu nodded with confidence. “ Seriously though, what if something did happen?”.   
“Then I would go over and go save them.”   
“ What if you failed though? And died”.   
“I won’t, trust me I’m quite stronger than you might think.”   
“ Okay..”, Disu said with uncertainty.   
With that the two girls continued to have their nice and cool chat. So cool, the titanic would’ve sunk in it.   
Now the three boys were all chilling in the nice warm water. Each of them were at a corner, well Asahina was actually swimming side to side in the shallow water. Chisato leaned his head against the wall, and really loudly said, “ I’m bored”, which caught the attention of two others, who didn’t seem to care and then turned back to their conversation.   
Asahina and Satou turned towards Chisato. Satou moved towards Chisato while Asahina doggy-paddled.  
“Hey wanna do something fun?” Satou and Asahina said at the same time.   
“ No”.   
Satou frowned while Asahina just stared at Chisato with big eyes. He slowly sunk farther into the shallow water to a point where you could only see half of his face. He said something under the water but all that came was bubbles. Chisato ignored the two and looked at the starry night sky. Satou just followed Asahina’s lead and stared at Chisato as well.   
The other men that were there left because of their strange actions and felt worried for the boy ignoring them. Chisato paid no attention to the two of them and simply closed his eyes.   
Satou and Asahina glanced at eachother for a moment and then stared back up at Chisato. Satou and Asahina grabbed Chisato by the arm and pulled him down and quickly moved to the side to make sure they didn’t get hurt. Chisato splashed into the water, his head going under. He quickly reacted by throwing his head back up and rubbing his eyes. Satou and Asahina just continued to stare at him and waited for a reaction.  
“Do you wanna do something fun now?” They both asked.   
“No”  
The two frowned once again and moved away from and went into separate corners. All they did was stare at Chisato and hoped that this would be enough to bug him.  
Chisato continued to ignore them. Even if he was slightly bugged, he didn't show it. WIth that the two of them continued to try and annoy him. Asahina finally just gave up and walked away from them. He suddenly fell face down into the water.   
Chisato gave no care as to what just happened and continued his life. He stared at the sky and ground, and spared a glance at Asahina but then looked away. Satou on the other hand looked worried and slowly lifted Asahina’s head from the water. Asahina seemed pale and sick. Satou then moved Asahina all the way to one of the walls and waited for something to happen.   
Suddenly Asahina’s nose began to bleed a lot and passed out.   
Chisato was still looking at the sky, but he was starting to get a bit worried. Chisato then stopped staring at the sky. That didn’t mean he was gonna go and help Satou, no, it just meant he was gonna watch the action happen.   
All Satou did was scream very loudly, when he was done he ran off with a towel and probably wasn’t gonna come back. Chisato decided he was done with worrying and finally decided it was time to…. not care at all. He decided to take Satou’s lead and leave. He stood up and walked out.   
Though his negative heart backfired on him, because as a soon as he stepped out of there, he called for help, and then left the scene.


End file.
